1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to constant velocity joints and more particularly, relates to a boltless axial retention system for use with a constant velocity joint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Constant velocity joints (CV joints) are common components in automotive vehicles. Typically, constant velocity joints are used where a transmission of constant velocity rotating motion is required. The common types of constant velocity joints are plunging tripod, a fixed tripod, a plunging ball joint and a fixed ball joint. These types of joints currently are used in front wheel drive vehicles, rear wheel drive vehicles and on propeller shafts found in rear wheel drive, all wheel drive and four wheel drive vehicles. The constant velocity joints are generally grease lubricated for life and sealed by a sealing boot when used on drive shafts. Therefore, constant velocity joints are sealed in order to retain grease inside the joint and keep contaminates, such as dirt and water out of the joint. To achieve this protection the constant velocity joint is usually enclosed at the open end of the outer race by a sealing boot made of a rubber, thermoplastic or silicone type material. The opposite end of the outer race generally is enclosed by a dome or cap, known as a grease cap in the case of a disk type joint. A monoblock or integral stem and race design style joint is sealed by the internal geometry of the outer race. This sealing and protection of the constant velocity joint is necessary because contamination of the inner chamber of the outer joint generally will cause internal damage to the joint.
A constant velocity joint's main function is the transmission of rotational movement and torque. In the prior art constant velocity joint assemblies, a variety of bolted joint designs are used to assemble the joint to a prop shaft or half shaft within an automotive vehicle. These bolted assemblies axially fix the constant velocity joint within the driveline. The torque is then transferred through the constant velocity joint to either a prop shaft, differential, a half shaft or a wheel depending on the location of the constant velocity joint in the vehicle drive line. The torque transfer typically happens through a combination of friction between the back of the joint and the flange face and shear loading through the bolts. The use of a bolted constant velocity joint system requires special assembly instructions, increased time for installation, larger packaging requirements, and special provisions to prevent bolt loosening from vibration. The bolt loosening issue is especially problematic since some of the torque is transmitted through the bolts. Additionally, the sealing system can also be comprised since the alternating loads and movement pass through the boot can and grease cover. If such bolts are not torqued down correctly it may be possible for a bolt in the prior art systems to become loose and thus lead to the loosening of the constant velocity joint and flange interface, this will lead to increased vibrations, that will cause the failure of the prop shafts. Therefore, many of these prior art constant velocity joint connection methods are very time consuming, burdensome and difficult to install correctly in the automotive manufacturing environment.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a constant velocity joint that is boltless, easier to install, easier to balance, more compact, and easier to seal. There also is a need in the art for a constant velocity joint that will increase the service life of the joint along with the balance and efficiency of the joint during its rotational torque transfer.